yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Bui
is a former member of Team Toguro, during the events of the Dark Tournament Saga. He is voiced by Tetsuo Kaneo in the Japanese version and by Vic Mignogna in the FUNimation dub. Appearance Bui wears large and extremely heavy, rock based armor on a daily basis. The armor consists of jagged guards for his arms, chest and shoulders, gray plates covering his abdomen, and a vaguely samurai style metal helmet that conceals his face, as well as his true, deep voice. However, when he removes his armor, he reveals himself to be a humanoid in appearance, with short, bluish-green hair and a knuckle-shaped scar on his forehead, just above the bridge of his eyes. This scar was given to him by the Younger Toguro brother. He is a well built, and a quite handsome, young adult, who looks no older then at least thirty years of age, but his age was never specified. Underneath his armor, Bui wears a skin tight, blue shirt, with grey colored chest and abdomen regions, and orange wrist bands. His pants are also blue and of the same form fitting material, with orange heel straps, and a long orange tunic, wrapped around his waist. During the time before he started working for the Toguro Brothers, he had long hair, tied in a thick ponytail. Personality Prior to the Dark Tournament finals, Bui had never spoken during the tournament. Instead he was only shown breathing heavily through his thick, heavy-armored helmet. It wasn't until when Hiei fought him that Bui spoke for the first time in the Tournament. Removing his armor, which is what keeps his immense energy contained, is considered to be the highest compliment Bui gives. As a person, Bui is calm and seems very peaceful. He rarely displays emotion, never seeming angry or sad. He is polite, speaking formally when addressing others. Unlike Karasu or Elder Toguro, Bui does not like to torture his opponents and relish in their pain and suffering. He tries to finish his battles as quickly as possible. He has a code of honor, never fighting using dishonest means. Both Bui and Karasu had an equal hatred for Toguro, as both of them where defeated by him a long time ago before the events of the last Dark Tournament. This became the motivation for which the two of them kept training and improving their skills, so that one of them might some day be able to get back at Younger Toguro, and ultimately kill him. Bui had never openly mentioned this motive until his fight against Hiei. Bui and Karasu have a different relationship from the Toguro Brothers. Unlike the Toguro Brothers, who are very close, Bui and Karasu seem detatched from each other. They respect each other but when Karasu was killed by Kurama, Bui remained stoic and did not shed a tear for him. It can be assumed that if Bui had died first, Karasu would react the same way. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Throughout the tournament, Bui never speaks, but is constantly seen along side fellow team member, Karasu. During his matches against various other teams, Bui would swiftly kill off his opponents by using giant axes, created from his own demon energy. As Team Toguro make their way into the finals against Team Urameshi , Bui steps into the ring to fight with Hiei, rather than let the Elder Toguro go. At first, Bui utilizes his gargantuan axes, along with his incredible speed, and attempts to get in front of Hiei in order to slice him in half. Unfortunately, each one of these axes are easily broken into pieces by Hiei, who strongly insists that Bui should use his full strength. Admitting that he can not win without using his powers at their fullest extent, Bui takes off his armor, revealing his face and true voice for the first time within the tournament. He openly reveals that the armor had acted as a suppressing device for his enormous demon energy, as a means of protecting his opponents from himself, rather than the other way around. Using his demon energy, Bui tries to overpower Hiei, but this proves to be futile. Hiei unleashes the Dragon of the Darkness flame which Bui keeps at bay until he deflects it back at his adversary. As the crowd applauds him for a successful fight, Bui believes himself to have won, bursting into screams of joy. He is immediately proven wrong by Hiei's sudden reappearance, clad in fire. Hiei reveals that the darkness flame is in truth a nutritional supplement which increasingly augments its user's powers if it is consumed. Bui immediately lashes out at Hiei, only to be overpowered in both speed and strength. Bui is easily defeated afterwards, as Hiei pummels him into the stands. Incapacitated after the fight, Bui asks Hiei to kill him, since he has come to realize that no matter how much stronger he gets, Toguro will always be stronger then him regardless of his progress, ruining his chances of ever getting back at the Younger Toguro for defeating him many years ago. Hiei refuses to kill him, stating that no one orders him around. In the process, the fight brings Team Urameshi their first win against Team Toguro. In the manga, Bui views Toguro's match against Yusuke Urameshi, but is not seen after the stadium is destroyed by Sakyo.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 104 Techniques/Moves Bui proves to be a worthy adversary against Hiei during there fight within the Dark Tournament's finals. Bui's most notable ability is his inhuman strength, as he was constantly clad in body armor that could easily break the ground underneath it, if it happened to be dropped or thrown. He could also lift large hunks of stone while holding one of his already over-sized battle axes with only one hand. Bui also possesses superhuman speed, as he could get front of Hiei within a split second, after he had thrown a large, one ton slab of rock at him. *'Axe': Bui normally fights melee-style using a enormous battle axe, about five times the size of his own body. The axe is so heavy, that when he holds it over his shoulders, his feet sink through concrete due to the massive weight. The axe itself is actually formed when Bui gathers his demon energy in his right hand, which then solidifies into a weapon. *'Battle Armor': Normal armor usually protects the fighter from his opponent's attacks, but Bui's actually acts as an inhibitor for his true power, and thus protects his opponent from Bui's excess power. *'Battle Aura': By removing the armor, Bui's body glows with green demon energy and is used for offense and defense, and is powerful enough to repel Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It also allows him to fly. :*'Aura Battle Cross Attack' (オーラ･バトル･クロス･アタック, Ōra Batoru Kurosu Atakku): An anime-exclusive technique, this cross-shaped energy blast homes in on opponents. It is said by Bui that the attack is only as strong as the force required to kill his enemy. Bui used this once against Hiei, but was hit by it when Hiei lead the blast back to Bui. Never officially classified, and only named in the original Japanese. Bui announced it by shouting "Look Out Below!" in the English dub, but this is not its actual name. Trivia *He's the only surviving member of Team Toguro (excluding the Elder Toguro, who's imprisoned in Kurama's Sinning Tree). *Before he took up the role of Bui, Mignogna had already voiced Ura Urashima of Team Uraotogi, but with a different voice. *Bui's name is japanese for "military power." *According to Juri, Bui is nine feet tall. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Middle B-Class Demons